


Be safe (don't be gone)

by LittleMissAgrafina



Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Mentions of Injuries, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Tony Stark Lives, Tony get's scared because he thinks Peter is dead, he doesn't actually die, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAgrafina/pseuds/LittleMissAgrafina
Summary: Tony didn't like not being in contact with Peter. He hated it with a passion.The only comfort he had was the watches he and Peter shared with transmitter their vitals to the other's own watch so that they could check in on one another whenever they wanted to.Tony also didn't like it when the watch alerted him to Peter's vitals crashing and ceasing their transmission.Shit, there was no transmission.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Here Be Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823302
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	Be safe (don't be gone)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelissaBosquez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaBosquez/gifts).



> I had so much fun with this one!! It's longer than I thought but I'm very happy with how it turned out!
> 
> "I thought you were dead." Requested by the lovely Theherothechampiontheinquisitor on Tumblr!

To say that Tony was scared was a massive understatement.

He'd been scared since he woke up in a hospital room when he should have been dead.

Scared at how close he came to leaving his family. His wife, daughter, and the honorary son he had just gotten back after five long years.

He'd been scared at the loss of his arm. At how this would impact and change his life.

And, most recently, he'd been scared when Peter had gone off to Europe without a way for Tony to contact him directly. Since waking up and dealing with the healing his body still had to go through, Tony learned that the world thought him dead with only those closest to him knowing his rather un-deceased state.

Because of that fact, Tony couldn't stay in direct contact with Peter. No phone calls, texts, emails. Nothing. He had resorted to sending messages through Happy who had to travel to the city each day.

And now with the younger hero off to Europe with his class, Tony was cut off. His only comfort being the smart watches he had coached Peter in creating that allowed them to access each other's live vitals.

So yes, being alerted to Peter's vitals taking a nosedive and flat lining in the middle of the night scared Tony to hell and back. It took Pepper what felt like hours to calm him enough that his heart didn't feel as if it was somersaulting in his chest 

Tony had wanted to climb into one of his suits and fly off to Peter but the dark look and thrashing he got from Pepper stopped him. He compromised and called Happy instead, his friend saying that Nick Fury had hijacked Peter's trip and coerced him into fighting off these elemental things.

Now he was pissed as well as scared.

\---

Hanging up after calling Happy, Peter felt as if the ground was swaying beneath his feet. The adrenaline and fear of the past day finally leaving him to feel every single scratch, bruise, and sprain.

The time it took him to get to the poppy field seemed to drag on like an ant that had stumbled into tree sap and couldn't pull itself free. His footsteps thudded in an uneven and painful pattern, every move jostling his cracked ribs, what he hoped was only a sprained ankle, and the gashes on his shoulder.

Peter looked up, his already constantly buzzing senses rising even more, and noticed the vague distorted shimmer that he could probably only see because of his enhancements. Tension spread through his body and stealing his breath as the jet slowly came into view, not relaxing even as Happy appeared at the top of the stairs with a frantic Tony behind him.

"Peter?!"

Their footsteps thudded against metal and then earth as they ran to him. "Pete! Are you okay?"

When they were only feet away, Peter jerked back, stumbling away from them. "Stop!" He cried out desperately, the underlying fear sticking both men to their cores. What the hell happened to him?

Peter's entire body was trembling, a cut on his cheekbone, blood staining the hideous orange shirt. When he took another step back, Tony noticed his limp and the way he gingerly held his weight off of his ankle.

"Is it really you?" Peter rasped out, his hands curling into fists at his side 

Tony blanched, freezing for a moment and looking at Happy in confusion. His friend could only look at him in equal astonishment.

"Wha- yes. Yeah, it's really me." Tony had hoped it would reassure Peter but his painfully tensed posture still didn't soften.

Looking at the two men in front of him, Peter spoke again. "If it's really you then tell me something only you would know."

It was Happy who took charge in the face of the obvious confusion and fear everyone was feeling. "One day when I was taking you over to the lake house, I forgot to change the radio station back to what I usually keep it on. You turned it on and the Hamilton soundtrack started playing. From that day on we listened to musical soundtracks whenever we drove together." He spoke firmly, but softly in an attempt to keep Peter calm.

Without answering Happy, Peter looked to Tony. The retired hero who had managed to calm slightly and process the situation while Happy had spoken, piped up with his own memory. 

"The first time that we blew up the lab and Pepper lectured us, I tried to blame it on DUM-E but you caved and told her it was really us. Pepper thanked you for being the responsible one and gave you leftover Ben and Jerry's that we had stashed in the freezer." Tony's voice became more confident as he spoke. He inched closer to Peter, trying not to spook him.

"You gave me half the ice cream because you felt bad that we messed up the lab so I said to go get cleaned up and meet me in the lounge of the penthouse. We ate ice cream and watched Star Wars for the rest of the day." Tony continued to move carefully towards the slowly relaxing teen. 

He was surprised when Peter continued the memory. "That was the day that our movie nights started. The day you told me you enjoyed having me around at other times and not just for Spider-Man."

Peter looked him in the eye for the first time since Tony and Happy had stepped out of the jet. "Tony." His voice cracked and his whole body slumped towards them. Tony and Happy both darted forwards, but Tony reached out and steadied him just in time.

Burrowing into Tony's chest, Peter cried. He cried for the pain and terror of the last days, of thinking he was going to die at Mysterio's hand without the chance to see his family again. He cried and Tony wiped each tear away.

He felt Tony's hand shake where they softly cradled his cheeks and looked up to see the man crying as well. "Mr. Stark?!" He sniffed.

Tony saw his slight panic and rushed to calm him. "I'm okay, Pete. I just got scared, Bambino. I thought you were dead when your vitals crashed and stopped transmitting." His voice cracked when he said dead and he pulled the teenager closer to him.

"I'm- I'm okay. I'm sorry, I didn't know what to do. Didn't know how to tell anyone what was going on." Peter trembled again, hands tightening around the already powerful grasp he had on the back of Tony's shirt.

Resting his head on Peter's curls, Tony answered him, voice still slightly clogged with tears. "It's okay, you're okay. I'm sorry I wasn't keeping an eye on you. But you'll be okay now. We've got you." He shifted but instead of pulling away as Peter had thought, Tony scooped him up into his arms instead.

"You're safe now, Pete."

Curling his aching and heavy head into Tony's shoulder, the familiar smell of grease, metal, and coffee finally registering; he let himself be carried to the jet.

"You're safe."


End file.
